Living The Game
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Ten Heroes, two teams; all with one goal: to win. Follow Ruby as she learns to fight the enemy! Assisted by Yun Zhao, Layla, Miya and Saber to defeat the Red Team and gain their glory! But they fight alongside with many questions: "It looks like I'm living a game."
1. Meeting The Team

**Living The Game**

 **Meeting The Team**

'This is… awkward,' I thought as I stood there like a statue, not knowing of my next move; I was currently located in a small pod, with a screen counting down.

 _10… 9… 8… 7…_

The numbers counted down to a single, I was nervous and panicking of my next move, clenching my fists as hard as I can that my knuckles turned white.

 _3… 2… 1… 0_.

A bright light engulfed me as I was blinded temporarily, it wasn't a pleasant experience, at all, don't try this at home.

The cooling sensation stopped and I blinked my eyes to adjust my vision, when I opened my eyes, I was in a room of some sort. Four more people stood there also equally confused as I am; one was a man with white and blue armour, a girl with a black jacket, a girl with white hair, and another man… with armour.

"What's going on?" the girl with the white hair asked. "Wasn't I traveling…?"

"Who are you people?" the man with the white and blue armour asked, "Where are we?"

None of us knew what or how we got here, but an announcement from nowhere came through.

" **Welcome, to Mobile Legends!"**

"What in the-"

" **Five hours until the enemy approaches, smash them!"**

"Uh…" I stammered, "Anyone knows what's going on…?"

"Enemy?" the man with armour asked, "I'd like that."

The girl with a black jacket spoke up, "Why… don't we make introductions first? Heh, heh!"

The white haired girl ran a hand through her ponytail and sighed, "I'm Miya, Reap Marksman."

"Reap Marksman? Not too common," I commented.

"Well… my name is Yun Zhao, Son Of The Dragon Lord," he chuckled awkwardly, scratching his chin.

"Dragon Lord?" Miya asked, "A fine warrior indeed."

"Yeah, you're literally son of the dragon lord?" I asked.

"Where are my manners, I'm Layla, also, a Reap Marksman," she smirked, slamming her gun on the floor that came out of absolutely nowhere, I scooted away from that a bit.

"I'm Saber, Assassin," he smirked. "And you?"

"I'm… Ruby, Fighter Crowd Control..."

"Fighter Crowd Control? Now _that's_ rare," Yun Zhao looks astonished. "You may be a fine warrior yourself, young maiden."

"Okay… so what weapons can we use? As _whoever_ said that the enemy is approaching?" Layla rolled her eyes, "You guys seen mine, you guys?"

I rolled my own eyes, and I thought I was sarcastic, she's Harley-Quinn crazy, "A scythe, you?"

"... a scythe?" she asked back dumbfounded as I slammed the floor with it, sticking it and also cracking it.

"Yes, a scythe," I said cheekily.

"That looks heavy," Saber sweatdropped at the sight of it.

"Nah it's nothing, you try it, I created it at Signal, it's my sweetheart," I said and they looked confused again. "It's my school for training kids how to kill monsters."

"..." no comment on that, until Miya got her bow out, she said, "Marksman, you get the idea."

Yun Zhao and Saber looked at each other and shrugged and got their respective weapons out, Yun Zhao's was a sceptre of some sort that emitted a strange blue glow, Saber's was two pink-red swords- laser swords? I can't tell.

This was when I noticed that there was something at the left corner at my eye, there were 'obs' of our pictures in it, and it showed the terrain around us? Huh, must be a map… and the right corner had a number with a cash symbol… gold, is it? And along with two swords clashing, a skull and a fist… all were 0 at the moment. This _is_ weird.

What's more weirder that the gold started _multiplying_ , and more orbs with daggers and a boot came out, I reached my hand out to them but I didn't touch it, that's so strange! With my mind? I did it and chose the boot, it read 'Movement speed increase 15%', so I can go faster?

What is this sorcery? What's _even_ weirder than that is there were two scythes in front of my vision, and a golden orb with a plus sign in it practically begged me to choose one, I chose 'Be Good!'? I tested it out with my mind, it read 'Level 1'.

I focused and gripped the handle of my scythe, I used it and a red shockwave with bats following flew through the area, I was amazed, it looks like I got an ability… my comrades looks like they got one too, I noticed something was floating above us, a health bar… a mana bar… a level and an exp bar? Huh, we're all level 1.

Miya looks confused when she pointed her bow to the air and formed an arrow from thin air, she fired it to the sky and a circle formed on the ground like an emblem with more arrows to follow, "By the gods… what is this?"

Yun Zhao looks way more confused, he got his spear and charged so fast that we only can see a blurry image of it, but Layla is nowhere confused, how confusing is a gun? She fired a massive blue bomb at the wall and it cracked.

I can't tell Saber is either amazed or confused under that mask, he seems to be feeling both, he slashed his swords forward and four more blue blades on the ground shot out, "Oh my…"

We were dazing out of amazement but another sign in our sight interrupted us, **Minions Spawned**.

"We have minions?" Layla whistled, "Talk about lucky?"

"We don't have time for this, well we have to destroy the enemy team, right? We need a plan," Yun Zhao stated, and said his familiar quote, "It would take an army to stop me!"

"I guess these… tower like things are turrets…" I was lost in thought, "The blue ones are our's, the red one's theirs, and I guess the biggest one in the middle is the base… we have to destroy that?"

"Do we have a choice? Do or die," Miya sighed as she advanced forward, "Should we split up or stay as a team?"

We all looked at each other, Saber was the one to react, "Yun Zhao, Layla and me shall advance to the middle, Ruby shall go to the bottom and Miya should go with her to assist."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because we all need each other, in a war, a fighter requires backup from marksman, otherwise it would be unbalanced," Yun Zhao stated once again, also striking the point, damn, he really is the son of the dragon lord, after all.

"Okay, so… good luck?" Layla smirked and carried her massive cannon-gun, wait how does she carry it?

"Good luck," we all said together and went with our team.

* * *

I saw everything and everyone on the map, well, at least our team, the enemy have yet to show, I felt someone stopped me from walking more forward. I looked up to see Miya holding her bow in defense.

"We have reached a turret," she warned, "The minions have yet to arrive, I have doubts about it."

Sure enough, minions arrived, but it's not ours! The enemy minions arrived first; and Miya has no patience to wait to fight, she started firing arrows at them, their red health bar gone down pretty quick, I had to wait because they were in the turret's range, oh come on!

"Pull back slightly," I told her, she nodded and ran back a little, which the minions followed, I saw this as my chance as I used my special attack, a shockwave launched towards them, unfortunately it didn't kill them, but it's really cool for my liking.

Soon with our teamwork, the minions were all destroyed and we were both up to level 2, I got another skill, that's for sure, and more gold, uh… I bought the dagger, fair enough, it's called 'Don't run, Wolf King!'.

But out victory didn't last long as we encountered an enemy! She was… floating in mid air?

"I see you must be the enemy team," she said in a melodic voice, but neither of us put down our guard.

"Huh, I could say the same," I mocked, gripping my scythe even tighter than before.

"You must be Rafaela," Miya spoke up, lowering her bow, "But why are you alone?"

"What… do you mean?" I asked.

"She is the 'Wings Of Holiness', and her ability is Support and Regen, not much of a fighter," she explained.

"Yes, indeed I am, but you?" Rafaela asked back.

"I am Miya, and this is Ruby," Miya said, but grabbing her bow once more. "You are not our concern, get out off our path."

"You'd think I'd be foolish enough to come alone, Marksman?" she chuckled, and out came from the bush was two more females, one with devil wings and one with blue skin.

"This isn't very common, is it?" I hissed, "Most of us are females."

"Well, it isn't," Rafaela smirked, "Meet my sisters, Eudora and Alice."

"You two look like the devil," Miya laughed herself, "But none the less, we have backup as well." as on cue, Layla appeared out of our side of the bush.

"Aren't you supposed to be with them?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah but, I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" she smirked back, and fired the special attack 'Maletic Bomb' at them, that did some decent damage, as I used my own, but unfortunately I was too close to the turret.

"Ah!" I yelled when a bolt hit me, Miya and Layla soon pulled me out.

"What were you doing?" Miya asked menacingly.

'She reminds me of Weiss,' I thought cheekily. "Sorry, close range crowd control."

 **From Team Rwby, I based Ruby on this.**

"At least we did damage," Layla sighed and her jaw dropped once she saw Rafala healed them back to full health.

"Forgot about me?" she smirked as she used her own ultimate attack, wait… she's level 6?! We're so dead, lucky for us, Alice and Eudora are only level two each like us, but we have to deal with Rafaela first.

"Uh… you two deal with blondy here, I got the rest."

"You crazy?!" they both yelled.

"Crowd control girls, forgot?"

Miya and Layla both facepalmed, "Okay, may Artemis protect you."

"Arte- what?" we both asked.

"Moon elf," she reminded. "Duh."

"Okay, may Beacon be with you," I said cheekily again.

" _Okay_ , you two stop using words from your background, because I have no idea what you two said at all."

I didn't listen, I never do as I launched towards the two, they seemed impressed and surprised together, as they smirked and launched their attack, from Alice was a hurling blood red orb, and from Eudora was lighting. I looked at my HP, only a half left?! Oh god this is bad, to make matter even worse is that I'm _stunned_. Dammit Eudora.

"Hey Ruby, you okay?!" Layla yelled as she fired more bolts at Rafaela as she healed herself once again. "Dammit Rafaela!"

"Hey Alice, Rafaela needs help," Eudora stated, drawing her attention away from me, which I happily accepted the fact.

"Wha-"

I used their distraction to my advantage, me and Miya soon overpowered them and their HP was somewhat down to a quarter fast enough, when I was about to finish the blow by using another special attack which I've unlocked, another announcement came through, it was a circle .of Yun Zhao's picture with a **First Blood** and a red skinned man.

" **Your Team Has Slain an Enemy!"**

" _Nice work,"_ Layla said through our 'group chat', he soon replied.

" _Need any help?"_

"Balmond's down," Rafaela clenched her teeth, and launched 'God's Judgement' at us, but Layla got the chance and finished off Eudora, soon her picture was in our sight, with me and Miya as 'Assists'.

" **Your Team Has Slain an Enemy!"**

"She's resurrecting in 12 seconds," Alice groaned and activated her lifesteal, forming a blood pool around her, geez, she _is_ the devil.

"Girls get out of there!" I yelled as we all jumped out of the way, this was when I noticed that none of our minions came.

"I'm here!" we turned to the source of that voice, a man with a yellow jumpsuit came.

"Chou, what took you so long?" Rafaela asked a little annoyed.

"The minions are more stubborn than I've anticipated," he replied.

"Great, just great, we're half health and this guy shows up?" Miya rolled her eyes, a orb with three arrows son appeared on the map.

" **Request Backup!"** … by Miya.

* * *

"This is indeed interesting," Yun Zhao stretched his limbs while Saber leaned on a nearby wall.

"I recall that the person you killed was weak," he mocked. "He barely did damage."

"He's known as a tank, unharmable but no real attack," Yun Zhao replied, "Do the others require assistance?"

"Nop-"

" **Request Backup!"**

"... they do, let's go."

* * *

 **Hello… I may do some shippings in this, review if you want any shippings!**

 **Heroes :**

 **Blue Team :** Layla, Miya, Ruby, Yun Zhao, Saber

 **Red Team :** Eudora, Alice, Rafaela, Balmond, Chou


	2. A Battle Interrupted

**Living The Game**

 **A Battle Interrupted, Wait, What?**

We all stood in the middle lane, the battle has been going for at least an hour, and we were all maxed out on levels and abilites, but our team lacks Support and Tank, and they have Balmond as Tank, Rafaela as Support, our team was based on Charge and Marksman.

Uh, well, make that two Reaps, Miya and Layla can heal through killing their opponents, Layla chose all her "items" as lifesteal, Miya chose her ones all for health, she's basically can't die with Reap and that health.

Yun Zhao and Saber gained a lot of experience, we killed the lord, well, Yun Zhao took the kill, and I took the kill from the turtle, but that only made the enemy team more agitated and mad, which was _not_ a good sign.

So far I've died 3 times, killed 5 people, mostly Rafaela, so she's really pissed off by me. And assisted 16 times.

Our team has 25 kills so far, each of us share the kills each, I assisted the most for i've been in every battle possible, before we decided to go all-out on the middle lane, the enemy has got the same idea as well, the time was now.

Do or die.

Alice, Eudora, Balmond, Chou and Rafaela stood there in a line with Rafaela behind them, a couple of healing spells on bay to help her team.

So far they've only killed 13 of us, it was mostly Eudora for her crazy thunder lock-on spell, once she cast it you can't get ou, it follows you everywhere, also, it's really annoying.

Miya grabbed her bow tighter, ready to fire anytime,Yun Zhao and Saber looked anxious, Layla and me just gulped and fanned ourselves from the tension, but our guard was still up.

What's worse that my Semblance doesn't work in this place- I don't know how to get home either! I miss Yang, I miss my team… I'm even starting to miss Nora. I miss cookies and strawberries from Beacon! Ah!

(Seriously Ruby? You miss _food_?)

Okay… wait no! Crescent Rose is locked in scythe mode- this is so bad! How do I get out of this hella place?!

Layla started the battle with her own qoute: "I will drive away the darkness!"

Eudora chuckled and countered with her own: "Hm, hm hm hm, let's see who will have the last laugh."

I saw Layla was going to counter back, and we all knew if they kept babbling away, this will never end, instead Miya responded by shooting an arrow to the sky and the emblem formed at their side, doing damage and slowing them down.

"CHARGE!" Saber yelled and this was a full out fight, well, we were dealing with respective opponents, I glanced at them Saber was dealing with Balmond, wow he's doing a lot of decent damage, Miya dealt with Alice, she was also gaining the upperhand.

Layla was of course dealing with Eudora, but it seems Eudora's Forked Lighting got the best of her, and her health went down pretty quick, but she was able to regen in time by Reaping Eudora's health for her own.

Yun Zhao was with Chou, both of them were hand-to-hand fighters, so it's a battle a skill and spirit, fortunately our team's spirit is higher than anyone's, I was fighting Rafaela, an easy battle, but what annoys me the most is that she keep healing herself!

She was supposed to be a support, yet her attacks were also quite dangerous, I even got stunned once but managed to come back by spinning my scythe stunning her and lowering her health to half.

No one died yet, for our team is holding the line and Rafaela's constant healing.

We were all worn out for using all of our mana and we were interrupted by a massive furry beast crashing down on us.

Wait a second! He looks like… a Minotaur!

"By the gods," Miya exclaimed. "It's the Minotaur."

"Mino- what?" we all asked, yes, including the enemy.

"Translation?" I pleaded.

She sighed, "Half man- half bull?"

"Oh, but- what is he doing here…?" Chou asked, scratching his head.

The beast looked up from it's crater, and looked around us confused, "Uh… is this match over?"

"Minny!" Yun Zhao exclaimed and pat him on the back. "What brings you here?"

"And in the middle of the war?" Miya enquired.

"... you took that long?" he asked with a gruff voice, I looked at the others, they were dazed, okay, this is my chance, I slipped away and took the final blow on the enemy's base and…

 **VICTORY!**

After I destroyed the base, we were all engulfed by a blue aura and was soon in a giant household of some kind, dorms, I presume?

* * *

"Hey friends!" Yun Zhao called out as me, Eudora, Rafaela, Alice, Layla and Miya sat on a sofa trying to process what happened, but unfortunately our brains are blown at the moment. No luck.

"Yeah, Zhao?" Saber groaned leaning on a nearby wall.

"I want you to meet my fiance," he smirked and we all didn't take the news to well, I mean it's supposed to be feeling happy for a friend to find the love of their life, but… when you just got teleported to a world-that-makes-no-sense? No freaking way people. No. Freaking. Way.

"There are more people here?" Rafaela asked, I think she may have used a couple of healing spells just for her head.

"This is the world we belong now, no way out," he deadpans, my jaw dropped as disbelief washed over my mind.

"What?!" we all yelled, tears welled up in my eyes, please no! I want to see Yang, Blake, Weiss! Team Juniper! I want to go hom-

"Hold on a second," he explained. "No not literally, you're a permanent part of this world, you can't change it; but you can go back to your world!"

Hearing that we all sighed, I felt a cooling sensation and it faded, Rafaela's mind short-circuited again.

"Meet my girlfriend, Freya," he said warmly as we saw a raven haired woman walked out and kissed Yun Zhao on his cheeks.

"Nice match I presume?" she asked in a melodic voice, she's so warm on the outside yet have the feeling that she's a great fighter in battle, who wears a helmet and brings a sword and shield everywhere you go?

Uh, they look like a match made in heaven, but wait, isn't Yun Zhao as confused as we was…? Wasn't he new…? Why did he have a girlfriend on the spot? He looked at us answering my ental question, "Actually, I'm not new here, it's my job to make you feel more 'casual'."

Okay, cue the jaw dropping line, dun dun dun, 'coz our's just did.

"That explains the first blood kill," Miya facepalmed and slouched back on the sofa.

"And we'd like you to meet our other heroes," Freya stated, and I heard footsteps coming in thanks to my some usable aura that hasn't been disabled yet. "Guys, meet the newcomers!"

"We have newcomers already?" a childish voice asked in glee, I swear she's somewhat 5 to 7, and she's a hero- wait, I'm 16, and I fight to save my world.

Touché.

"I just came yesterday and new people came?" a male asked, he sounded like he was in his mid thirties, I didn't even want to bother, I just simply grabbed a random pillow and stuffed it over my head, damn anyone that's everyone, I don't need to meet new friends, I had mine until I got here!

Plus I'm kinda shy, "Ruby, come on." Miya and Layla demanded, they're great friends for advice and combat, but when we're doing stuff like this? Uh… nope, better run, _thanks a lot semblance that is useless at the freaking moment._

"Okay fine," I sighed, and they pulled me up- literally and I got a good view of who was standing there, a catgirl with a boomerang, a girl elf- wait what? With a hammer, she reminds me of Nora, a man that looks like a cowboy, a girl with golden claws, a huge man with a golden cape, a monkey- this is so weird- with a pole, a ninja, a girl with an umbrella, another girl with two swords, a man with purple skin and another man with robotic gear. "Uh… hi?"

"... what?" I heard Alice's jaw drop, I tried my best to not do that.

"Okay rookies, this is Nana, Lolita, Clint, Natalia, Tigreal, Sun, Hayabusa, Kagura, Fanny, Moskov and Bruno," Yun Zhao introduced, wait another second! Sun's here?! Isn't he with Team SSSN? Sun is a half monkey but this Sun's full, maybe it's just a coincidence, a very, big coincidence.

Damn.

"And guys, this is Alice, Rafaela, Eudora, Saber and Ruby," he continued, not giving us a chance to respond, but the boys sure did.

"More girls?" Clint groaned, "Well this is absurd!"

"Just take whatever life throws at you," Tigreal sweatdropped but hid a sigh, "Saber's not a female, Clint, get the point."

"Fine with me," he eye rolled, someone teach him a lesson of how to respect opposite genders, please? Wait _another_ second, this looks like a dorm, then that means-

"Roommates," Miya tensed, then Nana came up to her.

"Hey Miya! Long time no see!"

"Nana, where were you all this time- you were here?" she asked astonished, "Looks like I've taught you well!"

Looks like they know each other, and for the looks of things I can tell Lolita and Miya are elves, and Nana a half-animal, or Faunus if you enquire to my world, Blake's going to love it here. Natalia sat down next to me which I also tensed, I literally slapped the pillow in her face out of instinct, uh, my bad.

"Uh sorry about tha- did you just shred the pillow?"

She smirked and threw the pillow's remains at the back, "Guess I did! Guess I finally found another female with blades."

"Hey!" Fanny protested and a chain hooked the ceiling in front of us and she held on it upside down like Spiderman. "Am I not making my acquaintance with my blades?"

"Nah, it's quite old for us to spar and tie again, might as well change things up a bit," Natalia said cheekily. "Any, why don't we go to our room?"

"Wait am I-"

"You're our new roommate, done and done."

"But I didn't-"

Oh nevermind, might as well make friends than make enemies.

* * *

"So we're going to have a room together, or what?" Kagura asked playfully at Layla, who hasn't got a partner to share a room yet. "I don't like blades very much- I use magic, luckily you're one who uses a proto gun, it's okay in my book!"

"Sure, no prob! As long as I get my own bed!"

"I think we can afford that!"

Great, you put cheekiness (Layla), playfulness (Kagura) and enthusiasm (Freya) hope everyone's ready for a full-on prank war coming soon.

Rafaela, Eudora and Alice are sharing a room, sisters, stay together(?) that's for sure, Saber's sharing a room with Yun Zhao and Hayabusa.

Muskov, Clint and Tigreal share a room, Nana, Lolita and Miya share one, Sun likes to sleep alone in the woods.

This is so confusing!

 **Okay, the end, so here are the dorm setting :**

 **Dorm 1 [Classified as Close Combat] : Fanny, Natalia, Ruby**

 **Dorm 2 [Classified as optimism] : Freya, Layla, Kagura**

 **Dorm 3 [Classified as magical creatures] : Miya, Lolita, Nana**

 **Dorm 4 [Classified as sisters] : Rafaela, Eudora, Alice**

 **Dorm 5 [Classified as Chargemen] : Saber, Yun Zhao, Hayabusa**

 **Dorm 6 [Classified as brotherhood] : Muskov, Tigreal, Clint**

 **Sun : Sleeps out in the nature**


	3. A 'Normal' Day

**Living The Game**

 **A 'Normal' Day**

"Is it normal for the garden to explode?" I asked awkwardly, seemingly that Muskov and Clint began sparring, it has been a nightmare to no end, my sensitive ears are going to burst. I need to find some earmuffs in this place.

Natalia chuckled and looked at me, "You said your world 17 years olds have went to fight monsters, and you can't handle explosive noises?"

"Yeah- but when I relax, I relax, no explosions to interrupt it, well save for my sister and my team," I shrugged and laid back on the red covered bed, this is seriously frustrating.

Fanny walked over with three can of sodas in her hand, she tossed one to each of us, "Thanks." Natalia replied, and opened the can with her claws, Fanny opened hers with her _sword_ , that's one more point, I don't use my Crescent Rose to do stuff like this.

"Any newcomers?" Fanny asked, sitting on her bed drinking the soda in one gulp.

Natalia and I shrugged, "We don't know, we should be notifie-"

"Girls!" it was Sun, I don't care if he's my world's Sun or this, they're both annoying and creepy at the same way, "We got newcomers!"

"Yep, we do," Fanny smirked and swung out the door, Blake much?

"Come on," Natalia sighed and pat me on the back as she walked out of the room, I am going to need a long nap after this- and of course, I don't have my scroll with me.

Dammit.

I dragged myself out of the door and into the living room, there I could see everyone already there and some new faces, even if I literally got here yesterday.

A girl with purple skin and cyan hair, a huge viking, of… some sort, a man that resembles a _car_ , typical I guess…? A man with white skin and a moon symbol behind his head.

These are the new heroes? Awesome.

"Okay, guys, this is Karina, Franco, Johnson and Estes, they went on a Custom Match," Yun Zhao introduced again, "I didn't know they were here until I checked the records."

"Since when do you check the records, dear?" Freya smirked and pinched his cheek playfully.

"Since _never_ ," Minotaur laughed and grabbed his sides.

Okay… so we have more men now, hope Clint will stop yapping about it, Karina looks like another blade user, so Natalia's going to be so happy; I glanced at her, sure enough, she looks thrilled; Franco and Johnson, from the looks of it, they're tanks, Minny is going to have a heck of a time; Estes looks like an elf and a mage, Nana and Miya's going to have company, Lolita too.

Uh, Rafaela and her sisters aren't here, I think they're sparring or some kind, Layla and Kagura… I think they're planning their first prank, great, now I'm paranoid.

"So…" I saw Natalia already going to Karina, "What weapon do you use?"

I saw Karina's reaction, and I saw her surprised, "Uh, shadow blades?"

"Cool! Another female that's a Charge Reap!" Fanny smirked. "Looks like that's one thing we have in common, save for the twin blades and stuff."

"What are we? Dust?" Natalia snapped playfully at Fanny, who gladly returned.

"At least I can Reap! That's seriously useful in battles!" Fanny laughed and clutched her sides, I couldn't take them anymore, seeming as Karina is in an extremely awkward position, I charged in and pulled Karina out of their crossfire with my scythe, lucky for her armour, she didn't get hurt.

"I came here yesterday and they haven't stopped once," I sighed, holding my scythe that is larger than me is not normal, when I held it in a straight position everybody looked at me dumbfounded. And Karina had the same reaction.

"How can you hold that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"It's not that heavy, you try it," I smirked handing it to her, but when she got hold of it she collapsed with it.

"No it _is_ heavy!" she yelled and pushed the scythe away.

"Not for me," I shrugged and placed it on my back, now I really wish I could revert it back to gun mode.

* * *

"Has anyone seen-"

"If you're looking for Yun Zhao and Freya, don't! Ask!" Layla yelled covering her face. "Ahh!"

Seriously, I was shut up again? "Uh… okay?"

Seriously, what's going on between those two? They're dating and in their roo-

Oh.

No dirty thoughts Ruby, no dirty thoughts.

* * *

"'Kay, Ruby, you ready?" Fanny asked smirking with her swords in her hands at the other side of the battlefield. "'Coz I am!"

"Don't forget about us!" Karina yelled and got her blades which glowed light green.

Natalia smirked and drawed her own claws out, "Let's do this!"

We all smirked at each other and got our attacks ready, soon we were all at each other's necks, through the chaos, I flipped Natalia aside and got her stunned, unfortunately I was attacked from the back from Karina, that's no wonder she got at least 17 kills in that match with dying once, Fanny struck from behind and got her down to half health.

Unknown to us, the _boys_ were spectating from the bleachers, wait, _Freya_ you too?! I thought you were with your boyfriend! Dammit!

"I bet Karina's gonna win," Estes smirked while reading his book. "She got me a lot."

Freya laughed, well I heard her laugh anyway, I really couldn't hear anyone straight because I was busy fighting here! What made it worse - for me anyway - that Natalia just tossed a pink smoke bomb, great, it slows me down and I can't hit her with my scythe, looks like Karina and Fanny are having the same problem.

But Fanny managed to get out of it by using her grappling hook, but she needs to look where she's throwing it, it hit the bleachers and she hit Franco in the face as a launching pad.

"Hey!" he yelled with a gruff voice.

"Sorry!" she yelled back and got back to the fight.

Oh my god, this is so frustrating, luckily the smoke wore off and she was in sight again, I turned my scythe while I was near her, drawing her closer, and used my final attack and that was the end for her.

" **First Blood!"**

"Awesome!" Chou yelled and yelped when Natalia resurrected right next to him.

"Oh come on," she huffed and sat there lazily.

"Sorry about that!" I yelled towards her side and blocked another incoming attack from Karina which she enhanced and got a critical attack on me, that was the last of my health, damn.

"Hey," I crossed my arms while I was resurrected right next to Karina. "Missed me much?"

"I'm so going to get you back for that!" she smirked playfully as we watched Karina and Fanny fight.

* * *

"Whose bed is that?" Kagura raised an eyebrow when she saw Layla stuff one of Ruby's ammunition in it. "And where did you get those?"

Layla shrugged and shook one of her hands, "Geez, these are sharp; Ruby's."

"How did you get ahold of that?" Freya asked crossing her arms. "Clever trick but sneaky."

"Tricks are meant to be sneaky!" she snapped cheekily, "I saw it drop off her when she was in the field with me!"

They facepalmed while sighing, Kagura had put down her umbrella in her room and she wished that she could send an offense flower at Layla's face, Freya wished she had her shield to throw it on her face too.

"Now we wait and see," Layla said cheekily and slipped out of the room.

The other two shook their heads and soon followed after to get two coffees each, one to drink, and the other to wash their eyes off of that.

* * *

"Ahh! What's that in my bed?!" Nana yelled while all of her fur spiking up.

"What happened?" Miya asked, waking up from her bed and grabbed her bow in instinct. "Nana? Are you okay?"

"There's something sharp in the bed!" she hissed, and threw opened the covers, there was a slip of paper with a color pencil drawing with Layla winking an eye and sticking her tongue out, with a "Got you!" on it.

Lolita and Miya had a dumbstruck face and the paper was crumbled by Miya.

"LAYLA!"

* * *

"What was that?" I asked from the volume of the distant yell, it sounded like Miya…

"Dunno," Natalia shrugged and yawned, "I'm going to get some coffee…"

"Help me get some too? I need it," I whined and slapped my head on my desk, that match was super long, I'm sure that Chou and the others fell asleep at the bleachers at this moment.

Before sleepiness took over me, I yawned and mumbled.

" _It feels like I'm living a game."_

 **The end, please review and PM me if you have any story requests!**


End file.
